My 12th LE story The Great Egg Hunt
by GameKirby
Summary: David gives the gang their First annual Great Easter Egg Hunt by traveling all over the world and finding Easter Eggs. But the gang doesn't know who will win. Who will win the Contest?
1. The Giant Egg

{Chapter 1.} -The Giant Egg-

On a spring day, the kids created an Easter party in Leo's backyard when all the sudden a Giant Easter Egg appears out of nowhere as the gang checks around it as Quincy says "That's the biggest Egg, I've ever seen" Annie thought that a huge chicken popped up and layed a giant egg in the middle of their backyard as Rocket checks the giant egg to make sure that it doesn't have any traps or dangers. June had an idea, to hug the giant egg to keep it warm in order for it to hatch until Leo taps the egg as a hollow sound appear meaning something's inside it, Rocket decides to sit on the giant egg with a nest-like body when sudden the giant egg starts to hatch as it was David that hatched out of the giant egg as he wore a white tuxedo with matching bowtie along with a hat with rabbit ears on it. Rocket felt scared thinking that he almost crushed David as he explains to the gang that he created the biggest egg hunt in the world as the gang felt amazed that David had hid Easter eggs all over the world as Leo thinks that it might be the biggest game to play, Annie thinks that it might be a bit too hard for them as Quincy thinks it could be fun to play for the day. When the gang agrees to play David's egg hunt, David gives the gang a special easter basket with a color rim on each one, orange for Leo, purple for June, yellow for Annie and green for Quincy as the gang thinks that it will be the greatest Easter egg hunt in their lives as Rocket activates a special egg-counting bracket on his look-and-listen monitor to track their eggs. Where's the first stop on the Easter egg hunt?


	2. An A maze ing Start

{Chapter 2.} -An A-Maze-ing Start-

The gang starts their great egg hunt around the world as the kids' Easter baskets have a note with 4 locations in the world we're the eggs are located until the gang learns that their are 10 eggs hidden in 4 locations as David puts rules for the game: Rule 1. Rocket cannot use his look-in-listen scope to help them find the eggs, Rule 2. David cannot help the gang, Rule 3. No one can give each other their eggs. The gang agrees with the rules that David made in order for the gang to play fair until the gang enters Rocket for their first location: The Botanical Gardens in Brooklyn, New York, a hedge maze made of per vines, leaves and twigs as the kids prepare their baskets when suddenly David says ""1, 2, 3, Go!" as the gang exits Rocket as they enter the hedge maze to search for the Easter eggs. Leo checks the North, Annie with the South, June wiht the West and Quincy with the East when all the sudden Leo finds 4 eggs as Annie finds 3 eggs until Quincy finds 2 eggs and June finds 1 egg when suddenly the gang gets lost in the maze as Annie shouts "Help!" Rocket tries to use his look-in-listen scope but David tells them about the rules. Rocket knows that he cannot use his look-and-listen scope but David discovers that the gang has found all the eggs in the hedge maze as Rocket uses his scope to find the others as David uses the clapper-catcher to grab each kid and takes them inside Rocket for an egg count with Leo in the lead with June in last place as Rocket travels towards their next location for the rest of the great egg hunt. Who will take the lead in the next round?


	3. The Greek Coliseum

{Chapter 3.} -The Greek Coliseum-

The gang checks their baskets and found that June found only 1 egg and worries that she will lose but Leo thinks that David's rule for not using the look-and-listen scope is unfair as he explains that he's only trying to make the egg hunt as fair as it can be as Rocket travels to their next stop: The Olympic Coliseum in Olympia, Greece, as David tells the kids that Olympia is where the first Olympic games started. As Rocket lands near the main are of the coliseum, the kids search for more of David's hidden Easter eggs, Leo finds 1 egg hidden near an old pillar, Annie finds 2 eggs near the stairs, Quincy finds 4 eggs in a room of the Greek gods and June finds 3 eggs in the higher areas of the coliseum as the gang wanted to make sure that all 10 eggs have been found. After the gang learns that the eggs have been found, Leo's glasses get covered with sand and old dust as he can't see a thing and gets lost in the coliseum, Annie shouts "Where's Leo?" as Quincy finds Leo's footprints in the coliseum floor as June tells David that Leo got lost in the coliseum, David finds Leo and Annie as she cleans up Leo's glasses and returns back to Rocket to see who is leading. The gang checks their Easter baskets and the score total including the eggs found in the hedge maze: Leo with 5 eggs, Annie with 5 eggs, Quincy with 6 eggs and June with 4 eggs, Quincy takes the lead with June still in last place as she woories that she might not win as the gang's Easter egg hunt around the world continues towards their next location. Where's their next location for the Great Egg Hunt?


	4. The Roman Coliseum

{Chapter 4.} -The Roman Coliseum-

The gang travel towards there next location: The Roman Coliseum in Rome, Italy, Annie says "We already went to a coliseum" until David tells her that the Greek coliseum and Roman coliseum are both different from each other as Rocket lands, the gang was ready to hunt for their next Easter eggs as David explains to the gang that the eggs are hidden around the coliseum, not the crowd areas. The gang starts their search for their hidden Easter eggs as Leo finds 2 eggs near the Emperor's throne, Annie finds 1 egg behind a curtian, Quincy finds 3 eggs hidden behind some pillars and June finds 4 eggs near some old gladiator armor and equipment when suddenly a helmet falls on June's head as she couldn't see where she is going as everyone found their eggs. The gang gets scared thinking that a ghost gladiator is haunted the coliseum as it was June until somehow tripped on a big rock and landed hard on her left knee as she hurts herself on the rough, sandy floor, June starts crying as she was hurt until David spots June on the floor in pain as he comes out of Rocket with a first-aid kit as David pulls out a band-aid and cream to help June recover. David uses a wash cloth to wipe the blood from June's knee and puts a band-aid on her knee as June smiles that David helped her in her dire need as the gang checks the score total, Leo with 7 eggs, Annie with 6 eggs, Quincy with 9 eggs and June with 8 eggs as Quincy takes the lead with Annie in last place until the gang learns that there is one location left on the Great egg hunt. Who will win the Great Egg Hunt?


	5. An Easter Ending

{Final Chapter} -An Easter Ending-

The gang learns that the final location in the Great Easter egg hunt is David's Castle, June was surprise cause' she knows the inside of the castle by heart, the roof of the castle opens for Rocket to enter for the final hunt as David explains to the gang that the Easter eggs are hidden in the first floor only as the gang prepares for the egg hunt by getting their baskets ready as David starts the final whistle. The gang scatters all over the castle's first floor as David also tells them that some eggs are hidden in each of the rooms on the first floor as Leo finds 2 eggs in the lab and 1 in gym, Annie finds 2 eggs in the greenhouse and 2 more in the toy room, Quincy finds 1 egg in the music room and June finds 1 egg in the art room and 1 more in car garage. When the gang meets each other in the foyer of the castle, June spots a trail of confetti headed towards the 2nd floor, David waits for the gang to show up, the final score was Leo with 10 eggs, Annie with 10 eggs, Quincy with 10 eggs and June with 10 eggs as David discovers that there is a 4-way tied for the grand prize as David decides to give 1 prize for each kid. David gives a gold-plated baton for Leo, a pair of gold-plated hair barrettes for Annie, a gold-plated trumpet for Quincy and a gold-plated headband for June as David gives June a special doll shaped like David for helping her when June cut her knee as June hugs the doll and it says in David's voice "Hug me" as she kisses it until Leo says "Mission Compeletion" waves his gold-plated baton. At the final curtain David pops up again inside a giant Easter egg and says "Happy Easter" then he closes the egg with him in it. THE END


End file.
